immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sumera
"The land of Sumera has a harsh beauty to it mirrored by its people, and a kind of passive hostility that will kill you not out of any malice or intent, but simply because you were not strong enough to survive. If you do survive, you will have earned the respect of both." -Unclaimed explorer journal Sumera is a prominent mortal nation in Midland Soi east of the Ashed Confederacy known for its vast mountain ranges and volcanic activity. The people that live in these areas live in small clan-structured societies and are known for being isolationist and hostile towards outsiders. Despite this, outside forces have been attempting to invade and conquer Sumera on and off since the first age. * The people of this land occasionally produce a material referred to as "Sumeran steel" which is stated to have incredible properties of durability and flexibility. The exact composition is unknown to outsiders. Geography "This land ranges from freezing cold from the altitude to boiling hot due to the volcanic vents; every time we send out a patrol we expect to lose at least one, not to any enemy action mind you, but to the land itself opening up and swallowing them whole." -Tallet centurion war journal Sumera is covered in mountain ranges, some stretching into the clouds. Great chasms that stretch deep into the earth divide the landscape going right down to the molten layers of Soi. Mostly dormant volcanoes dot the landscape, occasionally belching streams of lava onto the surface. Between these landmarks are fertile valleys inhabited by the tribes of Sumera. Flora Sumera is home to multiple heat-thriving plants that live uniquely around the steam vents near volcanic areas. Fauna Most of the animals that live in Sumera are adapted to the cliffs and valleys of the land. Few have been domesticated by the peoples of Sumera as they wish to keep their traditional ways as intact as they can. The land has been allowed to run wild with few influences from humans. Sabre Cats- Saber cats are massive predatory felines distinguishable by their elongated fangs that can reach up to 1' in length. These animals can weigh up to a ton and hunt everywhere in Sumera, though they mainly reside in the scrublands at the foot of mountains. Cliff Leapers- Cliff leapers are small, herbivorous, four-legged creatures resembling deer. They have developed incredibly strong and agile legs and live mainly in the moutainous regions but venture into the scrublands to graze. They are capable of climbing nearly impassable rock formations and have been observed leaping from rock face to rock face to escape prey. Their twisted horns are reputed to have medicinal properties. Mountain Goats- A breed of the common goat that has developed shorter stronger forelegs specially built for climbing. These animals have been domesticated by the tribes of Sumera for their milk, meat, and pelts Scrub Ox- Giant Condors- A species that migrates between the Stargazer Plateau and Sumera, a large carnivorous bird that is known to be able to carry off goats or the occasional human being. BurrowShells- A breed of tortoise that digs elaborate underground habitats and lives in large groups near the warmer sections of Sumera. People "Our blood may come from the fire of the sky, but theirs comes from the fire of the earth. I am beside myself with joy to fight and die with such a worthy people." -Goran warrior poet The people of Sumera are a proud, hardy people that survive in the harsh climate of Sumera through a combination of cunning, toughness, and stubbornness. They commonly have a light brown pigment to their skin and pitch black hair; they have strong, stocky builds and are rumored to share bloodlines with the Broken Kingdom. The Sumeran people are considered to be a technologically primitive culture compared to other civilizations with the exception of their metallurgy which they practice with religious fervor. They have a deeply rooted cultural worship of the earth and the materials harvested from it, making a religion out of the collection of knowledge on what every material of the earth is and how it is shaped or interacts with other materials. They have a great respect for their elders as they are seen as the keepers of knowledge and stories. It is traditional in Sumeran culture for the men to be warriors, builders, or craftsmen, and for women to be hunters, farmers, and doctors. Their huntresses are said to be able to follow a cliff jumper across the mountains with enough agility to catch them barehanded. Tribes of Sumera The tribes of Sumera formed during the dawn era during the endless warfare and power struggles. For the longest time they fought among each other for land and people. They are led by ancient bloodlines descended from the twelve leaders of the first true unification. The heir must prove themselves worthy as having both great wisdom and prowess in battle. Often the heirs of these families are placed through various trials and labors so that they may better their land before taking power. Their unification came with the first true Goran/Tallet war over Sumera. With the people of Sumera caught between two expansionist empires, their survival seemed slim. Through a sudden spread of forged weaponry and strategic victories, the tribes repelled the two invaders and declared themselves on land and people. Stone Collectors "The Red Tide washed over our nations, destroying the land in fire and blood. The Imperial men marched through Sumera, tearing children from their homes and putting our warriors in chains. We went into the earth and asked it for the strength to fight back. The mountain heard our cry and tore itself open. The earth gave its blood so we could take back our lands, but only if we were strong and clever enough to wield it." -Sumeran storyteller The stone collectors are an important and ancient part of Sumeran culture. They are expert climbers and survivalists that go into the badlands of Sumera, climb the volcanic cliffs, or delve into the great chasms looking for suitable metals to bring back to the villages for forging. They are often gone for weeks or months at a time searching for the right materials. Some stone collectors will craft makeshift casts to channel molten materials pumping from inside the earth * They often find the materials necessary for the different alloys in Sumeran steel. Natural Resources The geography of Sumera makes it ideal for mining metals and volcanic glass. However, the people of the region are incredibly reluctant to allow outsiders to take anything from their lands and often repel anyone that is not simply passing through. Sumera is full of natural sulfur deposits around the chasms of the land. Metallurgists have determined that the mythical "Sumeran steel" is in fact several separate alloys that vary from tribe to tribe that contain anything from nickel to ultra dense materials such as osmium or tungsten. The manner in which the relatively primitive Sumerans heat and shape the metal is mostly unknown as they carefully guard their forges and crafting methods. Outside Influence "Sumera sits between two expansionist empires and is famous for rare and valuable metals. Though they do not seek it, outside influence was inevitable." -Circle historian Tallet "The people of this land are strong; we should collect this strength and add it to our own." -Tallet governor prior to the Sumeran retaliation of 1450 "No one should live in chains, yet the Imperials wear them willingly, slipping them on their children and the children of every people the conquer." -Sumeran chief The Tallet Empire sees the people of Sumera as a great and untapped resource to be gathered into the empire. After multiple failed invasions, the tribes maintain a deep hostility and resentment for the empire and all it stands for. Goran "We have blood from the fire of the earth, they have the blood from the fire of the sky. It is no mystery to us why we fight, nor is it a mystery as to why we enjoy it." -Sumeran war poet Gorans have a strange relationship with the people of Sumera. The only time the Goran have made direct contact with the Sumerans was in the Great War. Both have left a long term impact on the other in interpretation of foreigners. Ashed "You ash-born do not respect the truth of steel, and thus it does not respect you. You shape it without passion, without heart or soul. Perhaps when you truly understand you will see the folly of your ways." -Sumeran chief The Ashed have tried multiple times to seek the secrets and materials for Sumeran steel to no avail. They have worked in tandem with the Family Hearth to attempt to barter the materials necessary to make it, however the Sumerans simply do not wish to part with any meaningful amount of ore. One ill-fated expedition by an Ashed mining guild attempted to send a private mercenary army of 300 into Sumera to gather the materials by force. A handful returned a year later with roughly 3 lbs of Sumeran steel. The guild head was removed from power for wasting company resources. * The Sumerans regard the Ashed with suspicion. The Broken Kingdom "We're on a mission from our God to seek three things from you Princes of Sumera. The fine metals of your lands you are willing to part with, the fine company of your people, and a place next to you on the battlefield as we chase the invaders from your home. What say you to our terms?" - King Eugene Blewhz, Commander of the 1st Sumerian Crusade The Broken Kingdom has a deep hunger for Sumerian Steel and with their shared heritage and similar cultures are on nominally friendly terms with the clans. Unlike other nations who also seek the metals, the Kingdoms have never attempted to take it by force, and simply offer military aid and the skill of their craftsmen in return for the refined metals. Mamutok "They ride peacefully on the backs of giants while sending their souls into the heavens. Perhaps I can see the wisdom of their ways." -Sumeran stone collector The Sumerans occasionally see wanderers from the Stargazer Plateau near their southern border, they have mostly peaceful encounters with them, however neither one have much that the other needs. Family Hearth "Beware the golden men. They are to be treated as honored guests, however be wary there is a hidden cost to any bargain they make." -Sumeran chief to her heir The Family merchants mainly avoid Sumera as their people will not allow the construction of proper roadways, however occasionally a brave caravan master will venture through to collect some of the herbs, saber cat pelts, or if possible rare metals endemic to the area. Technocracy The Technocracy, while generally aware of events in the region, does not maintain any active role in Sumera; it is far away and doesn't really have anything to make trade or joint projects worthwhile. It is estimated that Technocracy has less than five operatives in the region at any given time, though this number may rise closer to ten during periods of high Tallet activity. If the Tallet were to successfully establish a foothold in the area, however, this would change. Sumeran resources would be a significant boon to the Tallet, and a successful invasion would prove costly to the Technocracy. The Sumerans have been known to be relatively hospitable to Unbounded strike-teams moving through their territory, seeing the Tallet as a mutual enemy, making the area a prime location for proxy warfare. 'Unduellan ' The Sumeran tribes hold a special hostility for the Unduellar people due to their unique style of living, architecture, and philosophy regarding the earth. As the Sumeran people believe the earth is sacred and all metals and minerals are gifts that must be apparent and given, the act of any deep mining is considered sacrilege of the worst kind. Where they will forgive small amounts of mining by foreigners in their own land, the Unduellan live entirely almost underground and carve out great unnatural complexes. The Sumerans find it greatly offensive the Unduellan live so near their border and fear that one day their tunnels will stretch into the earth under their feet, for the only way to get at them to attack would be to tear into the earth and commit the same atrocity to get at them.